


what the hell is wrong with me?

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: My version of the bar scene





	what the hell is wrong with me?

_You're my best friend._

_You should have cared about me more._

_This is the only relationship I can have with you right now._

Tasha can't stop replaying those words in her head as she looks at the drink in her hand.

Patterson is right. First she betrayed Jane, then Mayfair, and now Patterson. It doesn't matter if it's her friend, the woman she admired the most or her best friend, the woman she trusts the most. The woman she loves. It doesn't matter. She'll end up screwing it up and betraying them.

"Hey," she hears Reade's voice behind her.

She looks at him. "I told you not to come," she says, looking back at her drink.

"From my own experience, "don't come" usually means "I'm gonna do something stupid and I don't want any witnesses"," he jokes. Sitting down and watching her not react, he adds "hey, seriously. Are you okay?"

"Why did I say yes to being Borden's handler? I could have passed him off to someone else but I didn't. What the hell is wrong with me?" She feels tears start to form in her eyes. 

"Look, I think you took the job because you didn't want to let Borden out of your sight." he says. She looks at him, helplessly. "You were protecting Patterson the best way you knew how to. Maybe someday she'll see that," he tries to sound comforting. "And while you wait, you've got me, okay? Everything's gonna be okay."

She lets out a teary laugh and shakes her head. "No, it's not." He looks at her sadly. "I love her," she whispers. "I love her so much..."

"She loves you too, Tasha. She just needs some time and perspective."

She shakes her head. "No. I... I'm in love with her," she says, admitting it out loud for the first time. A few tears escape her eyes.

His mouth opens slightly. "Oh."

"Yeah," she sniffs, wiping some tears off her cheek.

He gets up and wraps his arms around her as she lets the tears fall freely. "Let's get you home."

That night she falls asleep to the memory of Patterson's voice. _You should have cared about me more._

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally made it romantic... Whoops


End file.
